Sirius: After Azkaban Part 1: Siriussa's Journey
by Sirius-CaptainJackSparrow
Summary: Siriussa, Sirius' sister? Can it be true, can it be possible? YES. Siriussa's adventure of finding her brother, finally told. Here it is. !on hold!
1. The Warning and the Dream

**Sirius : After Azkaban**

**Chapter one:**

**_The Warning and the Dream_**

After Azkaban Sirius of course fled, hiding as a dog, and went on the search for Petter Pettigrew at Hogwarts. When he was caught by the dementors at the end of Harry's third year, he had to flee and go into hiding once again, as we all know. But while this was all happening there was someone else looking for Sirius too, but for a different reason.

****

It was a very cold and snowy night outside the house on West Missouri Street. Inside the house, though, it was quite the opposite. The house was located in the country, so there wasn't another house, wizard, or muggle around for miles. Sitting by the warmth of the lit fire was a dark profiled witch. This witch was named Siriussa. She was the only occupant of the house, so it was very quiet. Siriussa noticed the quietness also, so she turned on the television.

It was pretty late, around eleven at night, so of course the late news was on. As soon as she turned the TV on some newsmen were reporting an urgent message. One reporter was saying, "Urgent! There is an escaped convict! Sirius Black has escaped. The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." As the reporter was saying this a picture of Black had been put up on the screen. Siriussa looked at Black as the reporter blabbled on and thought something was strange. She couldn't help realizing how some of Black's facial features resembled some of her own. She pondered about it for minute or two then decided it was just a coincidence and went to bed.

That night Siriussa had the weirdest dream.

- Siriussa was sitting in someone's kitchen (she wasn't quite sure whose) waiting for breakfast. Then, when it was served, some man came in, flashed her a smile, and sat across from her at the table. Almost immediately she noticed who it was, and they both started eating quietly. When they were finished, Siriussa was about to take care of the dishes, but a deep, hoarse voice came from over her shoulder and said, " I'll take care of those, baby sister. You go take a shower and clean yourself up." She turned and looked at him, giving him a skeptical look. The man stared at her in a way that told her he wasn't kidding. So she said, " All right, big brother, I'll - I'll go do that then." -

At that moment an alarm clock sounded and Siriussa woke up with a jolt. She remembered what she had just dreamed; she dreamed that the escaped convict, Black, was her big brother! Siriussa then concluded that she had just let her imagination run wild. But deep down she had a really weird feeling about this dream.


	2. The Family She Never Knew

Sirius: After Azkaban

Thank you guys for the Reviews! I loved them! I should give credit to my chief editor and planner Cate! Thanx!

And for my character's name, Siriussa, that is the name I meant to use. I did not try to translate Sirius's name, I just made one up! So Yeah! I'll try to get the next chapter on here as soon as possible so hold on! I know this is supposed to be about Sirius and if you noticed Sirius hasn't been in here yet, but he will later. So keep reading, it gets better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

_**The Family She Never Knew**_

For about a week now Siriussa has been keeping up with Black's escape. She's also had a dream about him every night since the first dream. But after the 7th night of dreaming about Black, Siriussa started thinking that the dreams could be some sort of sign. So she decided to go do some research on the family she never knew.

--When Siriussa was born in England both of her parents ( who were both wizards) abandoned her and left her with no one but the hospital workers that were there. But the workers didn't want the burden of a baby so they sent her off to live in the U.S.A. Siriussa lived in many different homes in the U.S., and lived in many states, too. But when she was old enough, Siriussa went to a wizarding boarding school, and lived there until she could live on her own. When this time came she moved back to the state in which she enjoyed and grew up in the most, which was Missouri. She has lived there ever since.--

So after many hours of research, and finding that many members of her family are or were crazy, dark wizards, she came to the name Sirius Black. Now after having all those suspicious dreams Siriussa had been almost certain, if in finding Black in her blood line of course, that he would be her older brother. And, without a doubt, Black was indeed her actual big brother.

Now after finding out something like this, you'd think that any normal person would be surprised and maybe even a little excited, but not Siriussa. For her it was just another strange mystery; another thing on her mind. Now that she had proof of her relation to Black, it just worried and bothered her even more. The fact is, all Siriussa knows is that Sirius Black, her newfound brother, escaped from some kind of wizard jail in England, called Azkaban. But that wasn't enough for her, she wanted to know more about this - Azkaban, - and why her brother was sent there.

So, yet again, Siriussa went to go do some research, and she found out a lot! Apparently Azkaban is a prison for dark wizards and witches that have done very bad things, and also that dementors guard this prison. She also learned why Sirius was sent there, and at first she didn't believe what she read. She really couldn't believe that her own big brother could do something like this, but ,of course, she didn't know anything about him. So based on what she knew she had to believe that this was true. But something inside her said she might be accusing Sirius wrong.

----------------------------------------------

YAY! I have the next chapter so review this one so I can put out the next one!

I love the reviews so...... Review! (:


	3. The Decision

Sirius: After Azkaban

**Chapter 3:**

_**The Decision**_

****The next few weeks came around and all Siriussa could think about was her brother and what he was accused of doing. She watched all the news and read any article concerning Sirius, still having a feeling that he was innocent. The truth was, she actually hoped Sirius was in fact innocent, and that he would be proven innocent soon. Siriussa never had a real family and wondered what it was like. She started to really dwell on this fact and was quite sure, in her head, that he had to be innocent, he just had to be.

Siriussa waited a couple more long weeks and nothing happened; she was really getting anxious. Then one night Siriussa had another dream; the most important she would ever have.

_- Siriussa was standing on something that resembled a street (yet again not knowing where). Then all of the sudden there were two blobs that appeared on the other side of the street. She had no idea who they were but they looked like they were human, and looked like they were battling ( she was assuming they were wizards). She moved a little closer, watching the shorter of the two wizards cornering the other and heard him say: "How dare you betray James and Lily! I thought you were their friend!" Then there was a sudden noise and the shorter man disappeared. Along with this noise came a great wave that was very deafening. Siriussa was fading away from the scene. The noises were getting father and quieter as she slowly woke up. The last thing she heard were screams. But with the screams she also heard a familiar man's voice laughing uncomfortably and screaming "Damn it!"-_

Siriussa opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She was very confused. She knew exactly where she had just been and who was there with her. She had strongly trusted her dreams; not one had led her wrong yet. But how could this be true? How?

Siriussa was very confused and she couldn't stand sitting and waiting around for an answer. She had to go and find one for herself. She thought long and hard that night and made her decision; she was going after Black. She was going to find him and find out the answers for herself.


	4. London

Sirius: After Azkaban

---Thanks to everyone who had reviewed! I just love reviews! They help me a lot. So don't stop! lol.

-moonlight1111- Thanks for reviewing! I don't get mad when you comment, its actually nice to hear what other people think of how I write, and give suggestions. Yeah, I know there's no dialog, but don't worry its coming! alot of it! So just hold on. Oh and also I'll have Siriussa POV, so that will be interesting to hear about. And it will get good

-Yayfredgeorge(you know who im talking about)- Thanks for reviewing friend/ cheif editor. And don't worry, someday I'll remember your Screen Name! lol! Thanx

And to everyone else! I love ya and enjoy! And I know these first chapters were REALLY short but it does get longer, so hold on with me please! Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:**

_London_

Over the next two days Siriussa packed and tried to get some kind of plan together. She had to have some idea of what she was going to do. She wasn't going to go looking for some supposed murderer unprepared. So she had to plan

- -

At seven O'clock P.M. Siriussa was just walking out the door. She was carrying with her the clothes on her back, all the money she had (hidden away of course), a container of water, a little bit of food, and a small black purse. In her purse was a picture of Sirius, a small portable radio, and a map of England. After making sure she had everything, Siriussa paused, then disapparated.

Only about a second later Siriussa apparated in England. She knew that Sirius might be around England because that's where he was last seen; it was at least a start. So she walked around for a while taking in the scenes. Siriussa had never been outside the country, at least not when she could remember, so she was very excited, and also a bit scared. Somehow she felt like she was home, even though she knew her home was back in Missouri. she then stopped to open her purse for her map when, all of the sudden, she felt extremely warm. Siriussa turned around and realized there was a huge bonfire right behind her. She jumped away from it, startled, and looked around.

She just then noticed the two shady figures in the darkness, staring at her.

"You lost?" said one of the figures. She could tell it was a man.

There was a short pause, then Siriussa cleared her throat and said, " Er - sorta. I - Uh - I know I'm in England, but I'm not sure where - in England."

The man looked at Siriussa for a second, then smiled. "Well, you happen to be in London."

"Oh..." Siriussa said, kind of embarrassed.

After about a minute or so the other person ( who happened to be a woman) said, "You look exhausted! Do you want to sit and have some tea? It's probably done by now."

"Well, I guess I'll have a seat, but hold the tea please." Siriussa knew not to eat or drink anything from a stranger. The woman nodded and walked into the house. The man then pointed to a chair next to him and Siriussa sat down. "So, what are you guys' names anyway?"

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce myself! My name is Oscar, and my wife's name is Marsha...may I ask who you are?"

Siriussa hesitated, then said, " My name is - Siri..."

The woman came back with cups and a plate, and set them down. Then with a smile she said, "Welcome to London - Siri."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review!


	5. Staying the night

Sirius: After Azkaban

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far, if you are. And I would highly appreciate it if you reviewed, even if your not logged in. It would be nice to hear everyone's thoughts on how you feel about my book, and any comments or concerns, just review and your words will be taken in! Well here we are! Siriussa's point of view! YAY! I love you guys! Rock on, Read on, Review on! LOL Buh Bye

Love Mar Z

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:**

_Staying the Night_

That night the time seemed to fly by fast. Before I knew it, it was already eleven at night and I hadn't found a place to stay!

"Well, I should be going now," I said slowly, getting to my feet, "Thanks for the rest."

"Where are you headed to next?" asked the man's wife, Marsha.

"Uh, well - I'm going to go, Er - sight seeing in the morning, so - Uh - I should go find a hotel." I replied hesitantly.

"Well, wait, you are welcome to stay here if you'd like. I mean, it is getting late and if you don't know your way around..."

"Well, I really don't know where to find a good hotel, so I guess I could crash here for the night, but only if you don't mind." I do need to take another look at that map, I thought.

"Of course we don't mind, Siri!" said the man, Oscar. "You can stay as long as you need to!"

"Oh, thank you guys very much. Um- I should probably go to bed since I'll be leaving pretty early and- "

"I'll show you where you can sleep," interrupted Marsha, " follow me."

We walked in the house and Marsha offered to take my cloak. "Oh- Uh- " But before I could say anything, Marsha took it off.

She set it down then looked a little weird. She then said hesitantly, "Hey, Siri - Um- are you Uh - magically involved?"

"What?" I asked startled. "Do you mean to ask if I'm a wizard?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Marsha responded quickly(maybe rather too quickly).

"Yes, actually I am, but- What made you ask me that?"

"Well I Uh- " Marsha pointed at my wand.

"Oh! Okay, I see." I interrupted, "Are you a wizard, too?"

"Yes I am, but I barely do magic."

"Why is that?"

"Well," said Marsha, "There are many suspicious muggles hanging around and my husband and I don't want to get weird questions from the police. So if we do perform magic we do it inside the house."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." I said while she led me through the hall to the room I was to stay in.

"Well here you are, hope you enjoy our guest room!"

"Thanks a lot! Good night."

- -

That night I couldn't sleep. There were a few reasons for this. One, I couldn't stop going over the plans I had for the trip ahead; two, I couldn't stop thinking about Sirius; and three, I didn't really know these people, and I didn't want to make myself a target.

The rest of the night I sat in bed planning about where I wanted to go looking. I did this until about four in the morning, then decided to get up. After I freshened up, I made myself some coffee (magically, of course) and went out into the living room to see if anyone was there. After a minute I decided to just leave. But when I put my hand on the door knob I heard something move behind me.

"Hello?" I called.

"Are you leaving this early?" I saw Oscar come into view.

"Uh- Yeah, I need to get an early start."

"At least eat something first." And at those words he waved his wand and a table with french toast and orange juice appeared in front of me.

"Oh thanks, but- "

"Sit - Eat. " Interrupted Oscar. I didn't want to be rude so I sat down and ate a little. I have to admit I sure was hungry.

- -

About twenty minutes later I set down my fork, "Well - Er - good bye."

"Your welcome back anytime!" At those words I left the house and faced the street ahead of me - ready and prepared.


	6. Getting Around

Sirius Black: After Azkaban

Hey everyone! I thank you very much for reviewing.

Moonlight1111- I don't mind you telling me my chapters are pointless. But I don't know, I just wanted a lot of detail , I guess. But it does get better! And longer! I promise. And I hope you keep reading! But Siriussa might not meet Sirius for a little longer more... sorry!

-And if your a new reader... Please review! I would much appreciate it! I love you guys! Thanx!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6:**_

_Getting Around_

I had a clear plan, which was to find Sirius, by any means and any way. So I was to ask anyone I could about Sirius' where-abouts or if they had seen him. Now, the reason I didn't ask those nice people about him was because they seemed like good people and I wanted to have some friends and a place to stay in case things went wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked down the street and came to some stores and restaurants. It was early though, and not many shops were open. So I decided to just walk around to try to learn where things were. It seemed like I walked a long time before I came to this open bar. The bar looked pretty empty, just like everything outside. I was kind of anxious to start my hunt, so I went inside.

"Mornin' " said the bartender, "How may I help ya?"

"Oh, I'll just have some ice water." I replied.

"Okay, comin' right up." The bartender got a cup, filled it with water and ice, then set it down in front of me. I grabbed it and took a drink. "So... you a visitor here?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah, I came from the U.S." I replied, taking another drink.

"Oh really? Cool. So what're ya doin' so far from home?" Good question, I thought.

"Uh - I came here to - Er - well, I came here to write a news report." I lied.

" 'bout what?" I knew that was coming.

"Oh - well - I'm writing a report about Sirius Black - you heard of him?"

"Of course I heard of him! He's a convicted murderer!" I felt myself flinch, hoping he wouldn't think anything of it.

"Yep, " I said after a short pause, "as they say. " There was another pause, "So, you heard any stories of where he might be right now?" I finally asked; the excitement in me was growing.

"I hear many stories here lady, but not one of where he would be hiding. Well, that haven't been on the news already. And I'm sure you watched the news for some information. So, I'm sorry." I was a little disappointed.

"Oh, that's all right, I've got plenty of time to get what I need." I knew I wasn't going to just come into London and find Black right away. I then finished my water and gave him a tip. "Well I'll see ya later!"

"I'll call on ya if I hear anything." he called out as he waved goodbye.

I walked out of the bar and noticed the streets were getting more and more busier. I looked at my watch. "Wow, 7:30 already!" I mumbled to myself as I crossed a street. I kept on walking until I found a nice shop called Game's Galore, and went inside. The shop was exceptionally busy, given it was so early in the morning.

I looked around; I wasn't really interested in what I was looking at, I was just trying to hear if anyone mentioned Sirius Black. But I guess I was concentrating too hard because the next thing I know I bumped into someone behind me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said to the nice looking man, who looked to be in his mid - twenties,

"No, No. It's my fault. I was sorta just standing in the way and - " The man started laughing at his response, so I joined in. Then, after settling down, he said, "Hi, my name is Jeff."

"Hey Jeff. My name is Siri. How are you doing on this lovely October day?" Wow, I just noticed how outgoing I am.

"Not bad, actually. And you?"

"I'm good."

"That's great... Uh - I was just heading out. Where are you going?" Ha ha, that's funny, I thought.

"Well no where in particular. I'm just sorta roaming around; meeting new people, apparently."

"Oh, well if you aren't busy then maybe we could go get some coffee, my treat." I don't think I could pass up an offer that includes caffeine.

"Ya know what? That sounds great."

"Okay then, lets go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A minute later me and Jeff were heading down the street to a coffee shop at the corner. We went in and sat down. Then a waiter came to the table and asked, "How may I help you?"

Jeff turned to the waiter and said, "I'll have some black coffee, and what do you want?" He flashed a look at me and turned back to the waiter.

"Oh, I'll just have a french vanilla cappuccino, please." I said.

"Okay, be right back." The waiter left the table. Jeff turned back towards me and looked into my eyes; I suddenly got interested in the salt shaker.

"So, " Jeff said, looking away, " are you from around here?"

"No, actually, " I replied, still looking down, "I'm not - Are you?" I said, finally meeting eye to eye with him.

"Yeah, I've lived around here all my life. What brought you to this lovely place called London?" He asked, really studying me now.

"Um - I volunteered to come here and do a news report; I'm from the U.S."

"Really?" he said, still staring hard; annoyingly I may add. "What about?"

"Well - I'm supposed to report about - Er - Sirius Black."

"What? Really? " He asked, finally breaking the stare. He looked startled.

"Yep, I get to report about the infamous Sirius Black." There was a pause. Jeff looked dazed, then he finally said, "Huh... that's interesting. You know he's really dangerous, right?"

"Yep, I heard he has a gun - I think."

"Yeah, he has something more dangerous than a gun." He mumbled to himself, but I still heard him.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously. I really think he could be a wizard.

"Well - It's - he has -"

"What? A wand?"

He looked startled, and puzzled. "Wait, " he said after a minute, " are you a wizard?"

"Yep, I'm a pureblood. And am I guessing right if I say you are one too?"

"Yeah, you are... Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Um... " I glanced at my watch, "Yeah, it's 10:15. Why?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, but I should get going, or I'm gonna be late for work."

"That's okay. Go, and don't be late!"

"Okay, " he said, getting up quickly, almost knocking over his chair, " I'll see you around?" He asked, taking one more glance at me.

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" I flashed him an assuring smile, then he ran out of the coffee shop.

I sat there for a few minutes, staring off in space and contemplating what to do next. But I didn't stay long because the waiter was giving me dirty looks; So I left and headed down the street. I thought the day was going to go pretty well, given that it kept going the way it was going; but boy was I wrong.


	7. The Attack

Sirius: After Azkaban

_Hey everyone whos reading! Wow, thanks for everyone who has reviewed! This chapter is a little shorter than the couple before, and the ones to come are much longer! So don't worry! The next chapters coming will lead you into ones with more characters, so keeo reading! And most inmportant Review! So I can write more, and more, and more! _

_moonlight1111- thank you for reviewing, not many people do! I love reviews... lol! Who doesn't? Well Yep, Thanx_

_Yayforgredandforge- Yep, Yep,and Yep. Thanks for reviewing fellow writer chum! Hey and keep writing your story because I promise more people will review! (Hint-Hint - Her story is -The Extended Weasley Family - It's really good!)_

_blondebouncingferret- Actually the dream kinda of does! But it wasn't meant to be like that. Um... West Missouri Street , well I have to say first, that it's supposed to be a street in America, and there are street in America named after the country they live in!! So, yeah, just to clear that up. Oh and this story ISN'T MarySue, just to clear that up too. Yep okay._

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**The Attack**_

"Arrrrr!"

"Waah! Stop! Get back - Now! Don't come any closer! STOOOP!" I started yelling really loudly over the 'Ars' coming from the man running down the street towards me. I put my hands up to protect myself in case he decided to run right into me. "Hey - Dude - Stop. What's wrong with you?"

He kept running at me; he was like 10 feet away - 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..., any second now he'd have me down on the ground. I had to think fast so, muggle or not, I pulled out my wand. He kept running (Apparently he's a muggle; or maybe a wizard who is out of his mind) so I mumbled a quick spell and he tripped and fell. I ran over to him and sat on top of him. He tried to get up but I held him down; he started screaming again,

"Hey! Get off me - crazy woman - get off me! Did you hear me? GET - "

I put my hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear. "Okay. I don't know who you are, but you need to calm down! I'm prepared to fight!" I said sincerely, because it was really true. I had to learn how to fight growing up to protect myself.

He tried to say something and nodded slightly; I let go of his mouth, "Your hurting me! Just get off, okay?"

"No, I don't trust you yet. Who are you and why were you running at me?"

"That's none of your business, missy." he said in a snotty sort of way, which made me sick. I twisted back his arm.

"Hey! Ow, ow, ow, ow - Okay, Okay. Just let me up and I'll tell you everything - I promise." He looked me in my eyes. We sat there for a minute, just looking at each other. There was something about him that made me feel he was being sincere, unless he is a very good liar. "Please..." He pleaded.

I knew I really shouldn't have and that I'd regret it, but I let him up. "So, mister. What's up? What's going on? -- Speak to me man!"

"I can't talk here, I don't trust this part of town. But I know a perfect spot, and it's only a block away. " He looked me in my eyes again, knowing from the last time that I'd listen if he looked truly sincere. So I ended up following him a block, mind you though, I was definitely prepared for anything.

He led me away into an alley. I don't get why he trusted this place more, there was about the same number of people here.

"So, can you tell me what's happening now?" But when he turned around to look at me he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Ah! Help!" I screamed, but it did no good; these people weren't gonna do anything. So my reflexes kicked in.

Wham! Bam! Boom! Boosh! I punched him in the face, grabbed his arms, and kicked the back of his knees. He was down in an instant, but he wasn't giving up!

Flip! Woop! Crash! We were wrestling on the ground, one of us had to win the battle sometime.....

I see now why he picked this spot. I think he knew these people weren't going to do anything, but he definitely wanted people around. Foom! Clonk!

I kneed his head into the ground; At that point I thought he was unconscious.... With one last twitch and smack he was out like a light. I then turned him over and checked his pockets for ID. I couldn't find anything, but I did find a business card. It had some business logo on it that I didn't recognize, a phone number, and was signed with the initials _J.D._

"Huh... I wonder who that could be." I mumbled while getting off the man, and slipping the business card in my cloak. I stepped back, taking a look around; everyone was staring. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked and took one last glance around; they all looked away. But when I turned around and left I could feel the multiple eyes on my back, staring as I walked out of the alley to the busy London street ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love you guys, and there will be more ASAP!


	8. The Sightings and The Drunk

Sirius: After Azkaban

_Chapter review------_

_Yay!! Reviews! Well,I first of all just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I actually got a lot more reviews than usaul, so I was really happy! I am very very sorry for not updating soon enough, its been a while I know, but I've been having a lot of homework from school and I really just couldn't, but no more of this._

_-Top Bitch-Well, first thanks for reviewing. And its not just you, this is for everyone. OK I GET THAT MY NAME THAT I CHOSE IS NOT THE BEST, BUT I CHOSE IT AND ITS OVER. I DO LIKE IT AND THATS WHY I CHOSE IT!! I THINK I KNOW I CHOSE IT FOR A REASON, AND I DON'T CARE IF U THINK ITS STUPID, ITS JUST A NAME! Anyways... People have and are sayong this is a MarySue. Okay say what u say, but this story really wasn't meant to be a Mary Sue. And anyway, why would I want to be Sirius' SISTER? Of course I'd want to be more! LOL!!_

-Stormy1x2 - Yeah say what u say. But I don't care!My name is just a name, and its mine! So leave it be. Oh and thanks for the spellchecker comment. But it isn't just a spell checker! I check and read it over, and I have a chief editor for my story too! Thanks Cate!!

-Yayforgredandforge - Thanks Cate!!

-moonlight1111- Again, Thanks so much for reviewing! I am so glad you are here. I know they aren't in here yet but I promise in chapter 10 they will be!! And that will be a great chapter! YAY. Oh and no need to apologize.

_-deliriousminuet_-_Thanks for reviewing! And for everyone again, I know Sirius' sibling was named after a star but too late I already wrote the story!_

Okay everyone!Since u all have been good little boys and girls and u reviewed, I am going to explain some things I haven't before. I am sorry that I didn't tell u guys this before because it will clear a few things up! I feel a little dumb for not telling u this but 'as is life' hope u like it! And understand it! REVIEW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story review

_Okay, Siriussa and Sirius aren't full siblings. Siriussa had a different dad. So to put it this way, Siriussa and Sirius share the same mom , but not dad. Now, Siriussa's dad was Italian, hence the name. Well, u see, the name is not pronounced fully like Sirius' its more like - Seer-ee-ooooo-saaa - okay? Got that? Now u see how the name and the dad puts together? The dad wanted that name and I guess the mom didn't disagree. As u have read, they didn't really want Siriussa. But they had to give her a proper name.So yeah. And I wanted to tell u that I have thought this story through! If you were wondering what her real last name was and the one she was planning to use if someone asked her it just ask!! Review this chapter and ask me and I will respond and tell you! But u people have got to review okay? And I will tell you more in the next chapter review okay? NOW READ AND REVIEW!!!! Here it is......_

_Love Mar Z_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The Sightings and The Drunk**_

As I approached the street I shivered slightly. I felt quite tired, so I looked around for somewhere to go and sit. I noticed that this part of town looked kinda familiar, then my eyes saw the bar I was at earlier. I sighed and headed over to it, then walked inside. It was slightly busier than it was in the morning; it was now about noon.

I slowly stepped up to the bar and sat down.

"Hello, again- Miss. You look worn out. Can I get anything for you?"

I put my head down. "Yeah, some sleep." I mumbled.

He picked up a wet glass from the sink and started drying it, examining me. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Huh?" I said, looking up, "Oh... no - I don't... Do you know a good hotel or something I can stay at?"

"Sure. Right next door, actually. And it's pretty nice for being so inexpensive; 2 dollars a night!"

"Oh, that's great." I said unenthusiastically. "And can I have a beer?"

"Sure. Comin' right up."

All the rest of the day, till about five, I drank beer, scotch, whiskey, and whatever I could. I had over 3 shots (or glasses) of each when the bartender told me to take a break.

"Olrigh..." I replied, obviously drunk. I started to stagger off.

"Wait!"

I turned around. "What?!?"

"Let me walk you to the hotel, just to make sure you make it."

"Fine! But comon, I wanna go!" **(A/N I know she sounds like a little kido... but yeah, that's what happens when she's drunk!)** The nice bartender left from behind the counter and followed me out onto the street. "Who takin' ova for ya?"

"Oh, I have a backup in case something like this happens."

"Oh..." We walked about 20 steps and came to the hotel he mentioned before. He escorted me in, and before I knew it I was passed out in my hotel room.

I didn't sleep long though. After about 2 hours I woke up all sweaty and had a nasty taste in my mouth. "Whoa..." I said, while getting up, feeling really sick. I then ran to the bathroom and threw up. I kneeled in front of the toilet for about an hour before I decided I had got everything out, then walked back to my bed and collapsed onto it. I was so worn out I slept for about 12 hours. When I woke up it was 9 in the morning.

I sat up. "What the hell happened to me?" I mumbled to myself. Then I thought I was going to puke again, but I held it in. "Man, this sucks." I said, holding my head and getting out of bed. I looked down at my clothes and noticed there was puke all over it. "Damn!" I mumbled angrily. I walked into the bathroom, ripped off my stinky clothes, and turned on the hot water in the shower. I put down the toilet seat cover and plopped down, feeling miserable.

I sat there for awhile, but then jumped in the shower when I finally smelled my own stench.

It felt really good; the shower, I mean. I think the water soaked through to my soul; it cleansed my spirit. When I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel I felt that this was a new beginning; a new start. My life was going to change drastically; starting from this moment on.

When I dried myself and cleaned my clothes with a quick spell - Scourgify, I walked down to the mini store in the hotel. I went here mostly to buy some bottles of aspirin for my head; which was throbbing like hell. I also got some crackers, to eat with my medicine, and some water, to chug down the pills.

That afternoon was pretty horrible. I took quite a few pills (but not too many!). And they only helped my head, so my stomach still felt pretty bad.

When it was about 2 O'clock, I went down into the lounge, where the TV was (there wasn't one in the room), and sat on a sofa. There were a few other people there; one who was reading, one who was sleeping, and the other two were watching TV.

The news was on at the moment, so I watched it - listening for anything about Sirius, of course.

I watched for a minute, then the man on TV got handed a slip of paper and read it to himself quickly, looking wide-eyed; becoming more and more astonished looking. Then he reported that Sirius may have been sighted in Dove Town, but told us not to worry because they were on it right away. He sounded very skeptical and unsure. I was thinking about going to Dove Town, but decided to go get the opinion of the barman. I stood up and walked out of the hotel.

When I was outside I walked to the bar and went inside. It was busy again, but I walked right up to an empty seat right at the bar.

"Hey, how was your night? Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, it was just wonderful." I replied to the barman, very sarcastically. "But I still have a little hangover left." I looked over at his TV in the corner. "Hey... did you hear about-..."

"Yeah, it's bullshit. I wouldn't recommend you go there. I mean, I wouldn't..."

"Well, I dunno, but I'm hungry! You got anything to eat? The only thing I've eaten in a while are some grosso crackers."

"I have some hotdogs and mac & cheese, if you want some."

"Oh my god, yes. That sounds _soooooo_ good, please yes.""Okay, Okay." The bartender laughed, and walked through the door leading to a backroom. I turned to the TV; they were now rambling on about American obesity rising and how Britains are coming close to them. Then listed some good diets to take.

After a bit he came back with a pan of mac & cheese, a hotdog, and some condiments. "Well, here you are."

"Thank you very much." I said, grabbing the spoon and starting to eat the macaroni; I was like, _dying_ of hunger. I ate half the macaroni and then picked up the hotdog. I squirted it with mustard and ate it in only three bites.

Then I stopped for a minute, and was going to finish off the macaroni, but I noticed I was already full. I pushed the left-over food away, and said, "Mmmmmh, mmmh. That was great! Thank you."

"Sure, no problem."

There was a nice little savory silence, then I asked, "Have you heard anything about Sirius? Well, besides the 'so called' news."

"Ah....no, I haven't- Sorry. But I promise I'll get something by tomorrow. So come back then and ask, okay?"

"Sure... Well, "I said, standing up, "I better go and explore some more. See ya later."

"Okay, bye."

That day passed by fast, and before I knew it I was getting out of bed the next day. It was around 8 in the morning; I felt very re-energized. I got up, got dressed, and went down to the mini store again. This time I bought the essentials, which were a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, some snacks (including gum)and some soda.

After I dropped the stuff off upstairs and paid the hotel for another few days, I headed off down the street. I found a nice little restaurant store and sat down at a table inside. I ordered some pancakes and orange juice, and waited for them to serve me.

"Hey, Siri!" I jumped, then looked around.

"Yo, Jeff. You scared me. Come here and have a seat."

"Okay," He said, coming over, "Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I've been getting around, ya know... reporting."

"Yeah..." He said, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Then my food came and he looked at it hungrily, licking his lips.

"You want some?" I asked. He nodded and I called for another empty plate and fork, and we ate quietly.

When we finished it was quiet for a bit, then he said, "I'm sorry, but I should go. Work and things like that- Ya know?"

"Sure, go ahead." He went off and I sat there.

"So, what do ya got for me?" I asked, sitting down at the bar a few hours later.

"Oh, that - Uh - I did hear a few things, but I don't think it's true."

"Well, let me hear it."

"Some man said he was here, in London somewhere. But I wonder... what would Sirius Black be doing here in London. I think that's ridiculous, but 'suit yourself!' I always say."

"I'd say that's a start, and I think your right." I said, wondering. Then I mumbled, to myself more than him. "Yeah, what would he be doing here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay now everyone.... right under this writing is a little button, and next to it, it says review. Now! Push it! Review Please! I love you if you do! (And don't think i am lezbo when i say it!!!LOL)


	9. Morning Anger

Sirius: After Azkaban

**_Well i hope u all like this, even though u don't deserve it because NO ONE REVIEWED!!! So if your reading this.... please review!_**

**_I'd much appriciate it, please, it'd make my day, and i definitely need my day to be made!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Morning Anger**_

The next few weeks flew by fast. Siriussa explored and carefully questioned many people about Sirius. But the people who did know anything about his whereabouts only heard rumors though, so they weren't much help. She bumped into Jeff a few more times, but nothing special happened. It is now the weekend of Halloween.

"Oh shit, I'm running out of money!" I said to myself angrily, while looking through my money. "I better get a job soon."

I walked into the bar and sat down. "The usual Stan." By now I figured out what the barman's name was.

"Comin' right up, Siri." The bartender, Stan, turned his back to me. Then after a minute he set down a hotdog with mustard and a cherry coke in front of me.

"Thanks." I said, digging in.

When I finished my hotdog and took a swig from my soda I asked Stan if he heard anything yet.

"Well, I heard that he might be roaming around England somewhere - maybe close to here."

"Okay - well, I haven't got too far on my- Er - report, but I've still got hope, and more time."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is." There was a pause, while Stan served another customer.

"So . . . what're your plans today?"

"Well - I've been out a lot the last few days, so I think I'll stay in and - Um - go over everything I have."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yep."

I stayed there for only a little while more, then went up to my room in the hotel. When I sat down in the only chair in my room and stared at the wall, I realized I had nothing to do. So I then went to the lounge-lobby downstairs.

There were only a few people sitting on the couches there, and there was an open chair that I sat down in.

At the moment the TV was on and some cartoon was playing. I looked around and saw only one person who was actually watching it.

There were three other people, but two of them were snoozing and the other was busy reading. I sat there for a moment staring at the TV; looking bored. Then the dude watching TV let out a sigh, and got up and left to his room.

I found the remote and changed the channel to the News. It showed a parade going in a city just outside of London. At the parade there was lovely music playing - nice, soft, soothing . . . .

"Hey! Siri! Wake up . . . Siri? Hey!"

I blinked and woke up. Then I noticed Jeff was standing in front of me.

"What? Was I sleeping? Wow . . . What time is it?" I looked around and saw that the room was empty.

"It's quite early in the morning." Jeff said, stepping back, away from me. "You must've been in a deep sleep!"

I blinked a couple more times, trying to get all the sleepiness out of me. "Yeah, I suppose I was. It'll probably be a long day, now that I'm up so early."

"Actually, that's why I came here . . . " He paused, took a deep breath, and then looked at me very seriously. "They've spotted him - Siri."

"What? Who...?" I asked, sitting more upright and staring at him, waiting for an answer. "What're you talking about?"

"Sirius - Siri. Sirius Black . . . "

I froze, thinking. Then I stood up quickly, realizing what he had just said. "Where?!?" I asked demandingly. "Where did they spot him? Who spotted him? How -?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Siri, settle down!" Jeff interrupted.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the end of the chair. I still looked at him expectantly.

"Okay," he said, "Now hold it. I know you're anxious, and probably want to leave now - "

"Well what else do I have to do!" I rudely interrupted, leaving an uncomfortable silence, which made me feel stupid.

"- But you just can't." Jeff said, finally finishing his sentence. He was being very patient, just like Dumbledore was when I met him. "It wouldn't be a very good idea to go looking for a murderer in the early hours of the day, especially alone! And besides, the ministry and Dumbledore are taking care of that."

"I don't give a rat's ass; and that's your opinion. You can't stop me. And I - I'm going right now!" I stood up.

"Ha! Siri, you have no idea where your going. So how're you getting there?"

Then I realized that he was right and, yet again, I felt very stupid. I threw myself down again, in a sort of defeated way.

"Now as I was saying, they saw Sirius. He was spotted in Hogwarts after breaking into a room and scaring a student, who is called Ron Weasley, half to death. The rumor is, he was going after Harry Potter."

I thought for a minute, wondering where I heard that name from. "Really . . . The name sounds familiar . . . who is he?"

Jeff looked at me strangely; as if I were a muggle asking how to use a telephone. "Wait . . . you don't know who Harry Potter is? You have to kidding me! This is a joke, right?"

I looked at him puzzled, "No, I don't think it's a joke." I said slowly. "Why? Is this Harry Potter person very important? I can't remember . . . "

"Um - Yeah . . . " Jeff said, dumbstruck. "Now let me get this straight. You don't know who Harry Potter is?" I shook my head, "Do you know who the Dark Lord is?"

I looked at him, then thought for a second, "Are you talking about Voldemort?"

Jeff flinched, which I thought was really weird. "Yes, I am."

"But what does Harry? - Oh! I remember now. It's been quite a long time now, hasn't it? About 14 years ago . . . Yeah, Harry Potter was that little kid who Voldemort couldn't kill!"

Jeff flinched once more; he needs to go see a doctor or something. "Yeah." He said, "But will you stop saying that name? Call him 'The Dark Lord' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You Know Who' - or something other than that!"

"Fine. So, why was Sirius after Harry?"

"Well, they say he works for the Dark Lord, and that he assisted in killing Harry's parents; and now he's after Harry."

"Really . . . So Sirius was found in Hogwarts supposedly looking for Harry, and now what?" 'Oh no!' I thought. "Have they got him locked up again?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I just got the news about it half an hour ago, and they started searching the school."

"So, Hogwarts... Is that a good school?"

"Yeah, it's one of the best. Albus Dumbledore runs it."

"Oh yeah! Still?"

"Yeah. Everyone says he is really great."

"Yep. I remember meeting him before . . . he seemed nice."

"Huh . . . why'd you meet him?"

"Oh, just this and that . . . " I wasn't going to tell him what Albus did for me throughout my life. He doesn't need to know. It's not that important. "Anyway, where is Hogwarts again? How long will it take me to get there?"

"Wait, Siri. I've explained this before. It wouldn't be very smart to go right now."

"Don't tell me what's smart and what isn't! I make my own decisions!"

"You're right, Siri, but I'm telling you that you can't just walk right into Hogwarts. And I doubt Black is dumb enough to hang around in the school, anyway."

"Yeah, but what do you expect me to do? I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!? I was practically yelling at him now, and a woman appeared behind the desk and told me to be quiet or get out. "Fine!" I said walking past Jeff; I turned around when I reached the door and said to Jeff, who was still standing next to the sofa, "Thanks for your help!" And I walked out of the building.

"Scotch, Stan - and hurry it up, I don't have all day." I was sitting on a stool in the bar, fuming.

"I'm not going to let you get drunk like crazy again, Siri. I know it's not you."

I glared at him very angrily. Then I stood up and stormed out.

"What do you want?" I yelled, when I saw Jeff on the sidewalk, and started walking the other way.

"Siri, I want you to calm down." He started following right behind me.

"Calm down! Calm down!" I turned around and looked him in his face. He was slightly shorter than me.

"Yes, Siri, I can help you, and I think you should listen."

"Why should I do that?" I snapped at him.

"Because I think you could benefit from what I have to say!" Jeff said getting angry now. "Now, if you want to listen to what I have to say," he pulled out a slip of paper from his robes, "go here."

When I took it, he turned around and started walking the other way, "Oh - And Siri!" he called out, turning around, "I'll be waiting." With that he turned back around and within minutes he turned down a different street and disappeared.

"He's so freaky." I mumbled, thinking about his last words in which his voice changed from a shout to a low, scary grumble.

I looked at the card he gave me and gave a short gasp. I recognized the card. The guy who attacked me was carrying the same one, except that this card had a scribbled address on the back. I wondered if it was just a coincidence, as I followed Jeff's path.

I had to talk to him; he's the only chance I have at the moment. I looked at the address again. "613 South Suiebet Road" (A/N the street is just a dumb, made up one, but it's pronounced - sea-u-bet - ) I read out loud, wondering what I was getting myself into.


	10. He Knows

Sirius: After Azkaban

**Chapter 10:**

_**He Knows**_

_Ding Dong._

When I rang the doorbell, the door opened almost immediately.

"I knew you'd come." Jeff said, expecting some kind of remark. But when one didn't come he said, "Come in, Come in."

I walked into his house reluctantly, griping my wand from inside of my cloak, having it at the ready.

I looked around, and thought that it actually wasn't too shabby. It was kind of dark, but not too bad.

"Okay," He finally said, sitting down, "Now where were we?"

"Um -"

"Wait Siri, sit! Have a rest. Would you like anything? Bread, crackers, or tea, maybe?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, sit."

"No, that's okay."

"Come on," he badgered, patting the couch next to him, "I won't bite!"

"Yes, but all the same . . . "

There was a pause in which I stood there, arms crossed, and he stared up at me with a mixed look on his face. Then he finally gave it a rest and said, "Fine, now where were we?"

"Oh, you were about to tell me how to get to Hogwarts, or at least a start at where Sirius is right now."

"Yes, right then. Uh - let me start at this . . . Okay, let's see here, okay - "

"Are you going to tell me something, or am I going to have to make you?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm just having trouble at where to start. I think it'll all fall into place over a cup o' tea, do ya think?"

"ARG! Yeah, sure. But hurry it up, will ya? Time's a wasting." I said, getting frustrated.

Jeff stood up. "Okay! I'll go start up the tea." He looked at me with an expression that held no emotion, "Sit down. Get rested. You need it, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at him as he left through a doorway that I guessed led to the kitchen. 'What am I doing here, Siri? Why did I do this to myself?' I thought to myself, as I finally took a step forward after not moving the whole time.

I walked to the fireplace, which was right next to the couch Jeff had been sitting on. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that there weren't many things in the room that would make it a nice place to live in.

Take the mantel for example. Usually mantels have something on them, like pictures or pieces of art, but not this one.

I took my finger and swiped it across the brown-looking wood; dirt and dust, that's all there was.

"Siri!" Jeff called, "Oh Siri! Would you come here for just one moment?"

"Yeah, coming." I replied back to him, as I took one last glance at the white strip I left on the wood that I thought was brown. I turned around, and almost felt like I was in a trance. I am so lost in life, and sometimes I feel like I want to scream. But the saddest part for me is that there is nothing or no one there to guide me to safety or pull me out of the water that I feel so drowned in, I just don't know what to do . . .

I walked through the doorway in which Jeff just did, expecting to see him standing next to the stove with his teapot, waiting for me with a crazy grin on his face. But I was only partway right. You see, he was waiting for me, but the room was not a kitchen, and he was suiting more of an evil and distorted grin, then just a normal one.

The first thing I noticed was his face, primarily his grin, and that is something I tend to do with people. I can tell many things about most people just by looking at their face. Then I realized he had his wand out, and it was pointing right at me.

"Uh - Jeff." I said slowly, trying to think of a plan.

"Siri, Siri, Siri. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You actually thought I was going to help you on your quest to find your brother?"

I looked at him in awe, "How do you - "

"Well, Siri, or should I say Siriussa, your never going to find your brother. Not while I'm involved . . . I guess this is goodbye then? You see. I'm not stupid after - "

But before he could finish his farewells I pulled out my wand and yelled, with much force mind you, "Expelliarmus!" Then I ran up to him and wrestled him to the ground, locking his arms behind his back so he couldn't use them.

"Now listen here, Jeff. You may be a little quicker than me, but between the two of us, I think I'm a bit quicker. Ya think?"

"Oh, go to hell Siri."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Jeff, but I think I'll stick to here for a while longer. Now, back to Sirius. Where do I go to find him?"

"Oh, like I'm telling you! Ya know you're not too smart for how quick you react."

"What?"

"You haven't caught on yet, have you? The day we met . . . Does that ring a bell?"

Then it all came back to me. That guy who attacked me, did it have something to do with Jeff? Well of course it did, that card. But what did Jeff . . .

"Jeff, where do I go! Tell me or I'll - "

"You won't do anything to me! Give it up. You can't hide anymore, you have to move on, I'm not telling you!

Flashback

"Siriussa, I'm afraid your right . . . "

"But Dumbledore, why would my parents do this to me?"

"Alas, it was the fear that had driven them. As you know, your father was a muggle born wizard, and your mother, well, your mother was a pureblood. You see now? When she went away to Italy for a week and met your father - well, you get the picture. And when she found out she was pregnant she knew it wasn't by Mr. Black. She had to do something, and so she did." There was a pause. "Now Siri, I don't know all the details about this, but I do know the Blacks - they're purebloods. And if I learned a thing or two in my life about purebloods, it's that they're strongly against muggle -borns, or any other person not pureblood, really. So, now do you see where I am going at?"

"Yes, Dumbledore, I sorta do. But couldn't I just go and - "

"No, Siriussa. I strongly suggest you stay away from the Blacks. They're trouble, especially for you. They would never accept you, I'm sorry to say, and anyway, I believe that you would be better off without them." He gave a soft smile.

"But - "

"No, Siri - you have to move on. I'm not telling anything."

End of Flashback

"Siri, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"Ha!" I said, coming back to my senses. "Not before I curse you!" I laughed, and threw him a curse off the top of my head that knocked him out cold. Then I got up to leave, but tied him up before I walked out, just for a more lasting effect.

When I hit the pavement outside, I started to run; I just kept running. I had to get all the anger and sadness out of me, and at the time running was all I could think of. People were sneaking glances at me, but who wouldn't? A half Italian, half British, 20 - something a year-  
old woman, running down the street. But I didn't care.

When I finally stopped, I was out of breath. I really wasn't sure where I ran to but, yet again, I didn't care.

I looked around, catching my breath. It was about eight in the morning, according to the clock above a store sign, and the streets were getting busier.

I then turned down a street to my left, and seen a grubby-looking pub. I didn't even think about it as I walked right into it and sat down at the bar table in the front. The pub wasn't as deserted as the street outside though, and it was almost full; it was also dark and shabby.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron miss. May I get you anything?" The guy behind the bar stood in front of me. He was quite short, and looked awfully old.

"Uh - sure. Can I have a cherry coke?"

"Sorry, miss. We don't sell that here. But we have a variety of other beverages."

"Okay, I'll just take a water, then."

He nodded his head and got a glass of water. When he gave it to me I drank it in one big gulp.

"Uh - miss? Are you okay?"

"Okay? Yeah, but I'd say that's an overstatement."

"What's wrong?"

"You don't want to hear about it."

"Yeah I do, Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Uh - " I took a deep breath, "I don't know . . . Do you know Sirius Black?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course I do. What about him?"

"Uh - I was just wondering if there was any update as to where he is."

"Oh sure. He was just spotted at a wizarding school in Scotland."

"Yeah, I know. At Hogwarts."

"So you know all about it?"

"Well, not really. I just know he was there."

"Oh . . . " He walked over to a different customer, then walked back over to me. "You new here? Don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"Yeah, I just came here a little over a month ago."

"Oh cool. Have you been to Diagon Alley yet? They have some good sales today."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah . . . " Seeing the confusion in Siriussa's eyes the barman started to explain, "It's a little village marketplace, where they sell stuff - you know what? On my break I'll take you there. Is that all right?"

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do."

"Okay. You tap this brick, then this one, and then do this." He tapped one last brick and the wall started moving apart, showing a long road filled with people.

"Wow." I said with amazement.

"Well, here you are. I would show you around but I really don't have the time, sorry."

"No, that's all right. I think I can make my way around."

"Okay, see ya later." The pubguy said, waving and leaving me in this great place called Diagon Alley.


	11. Diagon Alley

_Sirius: After Azkaban_

**--speechless--**

**Chapter 11:**

_**Diagon Alley**_

Siriussa started walking down the road leading through Diagon Alley. The first thing she saw was a cauldron shop. She walked over to it and peered through the window. It was dark and black, except for the occasional colored cauldron.

People around her were all bustling around, hurrying to get to where they were heading. Siriussa was quite excited and had to walk very slowly to absorb everything around her.

She next noticed a dirty-looking shop, which had a plastic owl right outside of it. Reading the sign above the door, which read Eeylops Owl Emporium, she assumed it was a kind of store selling owls.

Moving on she passed by an all occasion robe shop. 'I have to go there one day.' She thought, 'I'm in dire need of a new robe.'

After looking at a few more shops, Siriussa spotted an ice cream shop called Florean Festescues Ice Cream Parlor, which she could not resist. She went inside it and, after waiting in line for about 5 minutes, ordered a freshly made strawberry smoothie. She then seen a shop called 'Flourish and Blotts', and decided to check it out.

When Siriussa entered, she was greeted by the manager of the store. "May I help you?" he asked, bustling over.

"Oh no, I'm just looking around." she replied.

"Well, if you need any assistance I'll be over here." he said pointedly, gesturing over to the counter in which a register lie on a desk.

"Okay." Siriussa looked around at the books interestedly. She had always been into books as long as she could remember, in fact she got half of her knowledge from them; the other half, apparently, from real-world experience. Her books had also kept her company in times when she had none.

"Uh, sir. Do you have any books on Hogwarts?" Siriussa asked the manager, walking over to him.

"Of course. Right over there." he said, pointing at a shelf of books on the far left of the store. "All the way to the back, six shelves from the top."

"Thanks." she mumbled, walking in the direction in which he pointed.

She went all the way to the back and counted six rows down. There and behold, a whole shelf full of Hogwarts information-filled books. She grabbed a bunch of them out randomly and took them over to the opposite side of the shop, where there were about ten chairs for people to sit on.

She sat down in a chair and started reading. What she mostly was looking for was a location to Hogwarts, and any other additional information that she could pick up that might help her.

It took her about 3 hours or so of searching through at least 7 different books before feeling content with everything she needed to know. She found that Hogwarts is in Scotland, and that there is a village located nearby it, called Hogsmeade. But the downfall of this was that she found that Hogwarts is an apparating-free zone. She just about freaked out when she read this.

She wasn't about to give up though, but decided that there probably wouldn't be anything left to read that would help her anymore, and she wanted to do something productive.

When she put all the books away and headed toward the door, she seen a 'help-wanted' sign. At this she remembered that she needed to get a job, and thought that this would be a great place, for now at least. So she walked up to the manager again.

"Um, sir. I couldn't help noticing the 'help-wanted' sign on the window. And, well - I was just wondering if you could consider me.

While Siriussa spoke, the man kept with the paperwork on the desk, barely noticing her. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard the man's voice, "You got the job."

"What?" she said incredulously. "You don't even know my name or where I'm from, and your going to give me the job?"

Then the manager finally looked up and said, "Look lady, I'm in dire need of some assistance, and no one has come forth. So I really can't wait any longer. So yeah, you got the job. I guess it's your lucky day." With that he went back to shuffling the papers on his desk.

"Well thanks. So um - when can I start?"

"How about right now - go straighten up that bookshelf, uh -"

"Siri - Siri Wetherby."

There was a pause where Siriussa stood there, with what looked like great pride. Then she came crashing down again, "Well, Wetherby, get moving."

"Hi again, miss. How did you like your first time in Diagon Alley?" the pub-guy greeted Siriussa, as she walked into the dark, almost empty pub.

"Oh, it was pretty awesome... say, do you know a place I can stay for a while? You know, like some hotel/motel thing?"

The pub-man grinned a wide grin, showing his yellow teeth with gold caps on some of them. "Of course, miss. I own it meself. Your sitting right below it."

"Really? Well can I stay here? How much?"

"Yes you may. And I'll send you a bill later, but I'll need to know your name." The pub-guy reached under the bar and pulled out a little notebook, a quill, and some ink.

"My name is Siri wetherby." she responded, while the pub-man scribbled away fiercely at the paper.

When he finally stopped writing and put the stuff away he said, "Well, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron Siri. You can call me Tom..." Tom came out from behind the counter, "Follow me to your room."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_---aahh, well everyone, as u know i am speechless. but i have something to say. No one is reviewing, but i am doing this anyway, but it'd be much appriciated if you review... i am trying to keep my temper down, so no caps for me. bye, and love_**


	12. The Guest Book

_Sirius: After Azkaban_

**A/N**- I am disappointed at the number of reviews i have gotten, but i don't care. I am a ditermined person, and that's a good trait. All of you should take it, and strive from it. Write your own stories! Everyone has talent, it may be yours!

anyways, have fun. and i'll update more if i get even ONE review! see ya.

**Chapter 12:**

_The Guest Book_

"Room number 11 miss-" said Tom, getting out a key and fumbling to unlock the door.

When he finally got it open, he escorted her in, "Well, here you are!" he paused for a moment, then turned around and said, "Sweet dreams, Siri!"

Siriussa waved Tom out, then went over to the comfortable-looking bed and laid down.

Within minutes Siriussa was fast asleep, dreaming she was flying high above Diagon Alley on a fantastic broomstick she had seen at a shop that day.

By the time she had woken, it was half past five in the morning. At first she forgot where she was. Looking around the room at the highly polished oak furniture, she spotted a guest book on the bedside table that said, in it's cover, that she was at the Leaky Cauldron.

Knowing that she still had 3 and a half hours until she had to go to work, she reached over and grabbed the book, then started flicking through it's pages. She saw many names of people who have been in that room, all written in different and unique styles. Written there also, were many details from the trips of the guests.

She read one of the first entries, by a Mrs. Penelope O. Davison, and it said:

Tuesday, May 13th: This is a nice room. I am staying here with my husband and 8-year old boy, Jeff. We are so proud of little Jeff, today he read a whole book; he is everything we wanted. I think he takes after his daddy, in more ways I can imagine.

This is our first time here, but unfortunately our last. You see, my husband and boy don't like it much; they say it's too cramped and stuffy. But don't mind them, they're just picky men. Well, off to bed.

Thursday, May 15th: Well, we are leaving now. We really did enjoy the stay. Well, I did at least. I thought this was a cozy little place ti stay. Maybe I'll come back here one day, but I'll probably leave the boys at home. Little Jeff was whining the whole time, saying how he missed being at home with all his toys. Even though he brought his doll with him, he was still complaining about how he misses his new Barbie that he left at home. Well, I hope the people after us have a much more enjoyable stay than we did!

Signed: _Penelope O. Davison_

Thinking that all the rest of the entries were going to be as boring as that one, Siriussa decided to just skim through a few more, looking for some key words that might show some excitement.

Not finding anything from any of the older ones, she flipped to the most recent ones. She looked back about 10 people before her own inscribed name, that she assumed was magically written there when Tom wrote it on his notepad. None of the ones looked that interesting, but then she came to a name she recognized. Looking down at the paper, Siriussa read:

_Mr. Harry J. Potter stayed here for the last 2 weeks of August._

She stared at these words for a moment, her mind drifting back to the real reason she was there.

Siriussa then slammed the book shut and flung it across the room. She hated thinking about her past, even about her present. She hated the fact that she had no family, that she had no one.

Tears started forming in her eyes. Siriussa then got up and hastily wiped them away as she walked over to the door. When she made sure her tears were completely wiped away, by looking into the mirror ("Oh, dear. You missed one. Right there next to your nose."), she swung open the door and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Siri. Your up early." greeted Tom, when she walked through the doorway.

"Yeah, well, I need an early start." Siriussa mumbled back, still trying to rid her mind of her torturing thoughts.

"Want anything for breakfast?"

Siriussa stopped halfway through the bar, and turned and looked at Tom. Then she said, ignoring the grumbling of her stomach, "No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

Tom shrugged.

Siriussa then turned back around and headed through the door that would lead her back to Diagon Alley.

**Flashback**

"Siriussa! Someone's here to see you!"

"Coming!" A 10-year old Siriussa came running up the stairs. "Who is it?" she yelled, walking through the kitchen and heading to the front door.

When she reached it she saw an old-looking man.

"Hello, Siriussa." He said, reaching out his hand for her to shake, "My name is Dumbledore - Albus Dumbledore."

**End of Flashback**

When Siriussa got to Diagon Alley, it was already 7 o'clock. She was starved, yet walked right past the food shop on her left and went straight into Madam Malkin's robe shop.

She could tell it was still opening up, but Madam Malkin greeted her, then assisted her right away. In only 15 minutes' time, Siriussa had two brand new robes, and was heading, finally, to get something to eat.

**Flashback**

"H- hi." She stammered back to Dumbledore.

"Come on." said the woman who answered the door. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes. If you don't mind."

The woman walked off to the kitchen to start the tea, and left Siriussa there to stand awkwardly next to Dumbledore.

Then Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, lead me to the living area, will you please. I should sit, I've been traveling a lot, and I need to talk to you."

Siriussa led Dumbledore to the living room and sat across from him. Then the woman brought the tea out and left them there to talk.

Dumbledore took a long sip from his tea, then set it down on the coffee table between them, and looked at Siriussa very seriously.

"Siriussa, listen carefully. What I'm going to say may come as a shock to you."

**End of Flashback**

"What would you like to order?" said a waitress, after Siriussa sat down at a table at the first food place she had seen.

"Oh, I'll just have the special for today." she replied, without really knowing what she was going to get.

"One sausage and egg combo with tea, and a strong cup of black coffee on the side, comin' right up." Siriussa nodded her head very slightly, just to get the waitress on with it.

She sat back and looked around. The shop was empty except for her and an old lady in the corner by the front window. She stared at the lady, and started to think that she was dead; the lady wasn't moving. So Siriussa leaned forward, with her forearms on the table for support, so she could get a better look at her. But then, to her relief, the old lady lifted a bony hand to her mouth and let out a feeble cough.

"H-hem. Here's your food." said the waitress to Siriussa, who moved back right away, letting the woman put the food in front of her. "Have a good morning." she added, then turned around and conjured up a rag with her wand, and started washing the tables magically.

"Thanks." mumbled Siriussa, and she dug in hungrily.

**Flashback**

Siriussa looked at Dumbledore with great awe, as he finished telling her about what she could do with her future.

"Wait, What?" said Siriussa strongly. "I mean, I knew about my powers, and about all of that stuff. But I can do that?" she finished with a confused, yet excited expression.

"Yes, Siriussa," smiled Dumbledore, "Yes, what I've told you is absolutely and surely true, to the letter." he added, with a smile.

"So let me get this straight," started Siriussa, in an excited voice, "I can actually go to a wizarding _school_ and learn all about magic?"

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "There are many, many school out there that you could goto for training." he paused, watching Siriussa's face light up, then added, "I teach one of the rather top-notch ones myself."

"Really?" Siriussa started right after he finished his last word. "So do I – well, I mean– can I go to one of these 'wizarding schools'?"

There was a silence in which Dumbledore considered Siriussa, who was looking rather anxious, breathing faster than usual.

Then he said, "Of course Siri, of course."

Her face lit up, and she smiled, something she hardly ever does.

"But Siriussa," he continued, rather slowly. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I would like to ask you something."

Siriussa looked at him slightly puzzled and replied, "Yeah, what is it?"

Dumbledore paused, looking deep into Siriussa's face, then started slowly, "Siriussa, I need you to think hard about this before you answer me, and of course there's going to be more explanation before the final decision, but–" He took his hand away from her shoulder and stood up; she did too. "Siriussa, I want you to consider going to Britain for your schooling; going to Hogwarts, where I teach."

**End of Flashback**

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THERE IS MUCH MORE TO COME IF YOU REVIEW, SO JUST DO IT! COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO...

I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER FOR IT, OKAY. SO YES. SEE YA.

_REVIEW!

* * *

_


	13. An Owly Weekend

_Sirius: After Azkaban_

**Chapter 13:**

_**An Owly Weekend**_

"Good morning Ms. Wetherby. How was your night?" greeted her new manager, as Siriussa walked in.

"Oh, can't complain." She replied, "Um . . . by the way, what's your name?"

"It's Petreous, but you can just call me Pete."

Siriussa grinned, "Okay, Pete. What would you like me to do today?"

"I would like you to work on my list – " Pete started, rummaging around his desk, "– that I made – " he rummaged some more, moving every paper on his desk, "– that needs to be completed." He then threw open the topmost drawer on the right side of his desk, "Ah! Here we are." He looked at it, his eyes visibly moving down the paper as he did. He then handed Siriussa the list and said, "Well, there you go."

She took the paper and glanced at it, then looked back up at Pete, "Well, what're you waiting for? There is work to be done!" And with that Pete plopped down at his desk chair and got distracted, once again, with all his papers.

'Okay, this will be fun!' Siriussa thought, looking back at the paper again. 'I've always wanted to know what bookstore people did beside sorting through books and such.' But to her disappointment that's all the list contained. Sorting and stacking and straightening and alphabetizing, the list could go on forever! Even though, to her immense relief, it didn't. Yet she had a feeling Pete would keep her a great deal busy while here.

Pete looked up at Siriussa and cleared his throat. She looked over at him startled, "Oh! Yeah, sorry – sorry, I'm off."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Siriussa's days from here were consumed with work, food, and sleep. She worked every day at a little over small pay. She tried to fill up the rest of the fall days as much as she could. She wanted a break from her journey; she wanted to just live life as normally as possible for a few weeks, at least.

One day, though, Pete pulled her aside at work to talk to her.

"Siri, is everything all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" she responded, having a hint of suspicion.

"Well I just thought it strange that, since you started working here. You haven't missed one day, and – "

Siriussa looked at him incredulously, "Your complaining that I've been to work every day? What – would you like me to be late, or not show up at all, or something?" Siriussa interrupted rudely, her voice rising.

"No Siri. It's just that you haven't missed ONE day. You haven't even taken a personal day!"

"Well, maybe that's because I needed money, and because I have - uh - commitment issues. Yeah – I have commitment issues." Siriussa stood tall, glaring right into Pete's eyes, almost as if she were penetrating his skull, looking right into his mind, reading his thought.

After a minute of staring at each other intently, Pete broke the silence, "Well, commitment issues or not, I am not letting you spoil this wonderful holiday weekend working in a bookshop." He paused, then as if settling the matter, he ordered, "Go on, get out of here." Siriussa stood there, not moving even a muscle.

Pete reached his hand in his robe and pulled out a handful of silver sickles, "Here," he said, grabbing Siriussa's hand and putting them in it, "buy yourself something nice. I heard they just got a shipment in of snowy owls, down at Eeylops Owl Emporium, from Alaska, your native. Maybe one of those would bring you some perspective?" he smiled, then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. She stood gazing no where in particular, then took a quick glance at Pete.

"Now get!"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The street of Diagon Alley was filling up fast, full of holiday shoppers whose alarm didn't wake them up as early as planned.

Siriussa stood outside of Eeylops, pondering her situation. Then, like she was giving into a battle she'd never win, Siriussa marched into Eeylops and up to a salesperson.

"Excuse me . . . excuse me miss. Excuse – " The person turned around, but instead of a friendly-looking witch, Siriussa had come face to face with an irate-looking trollish man. "Uh . . . "

"What do you want?" said the trollish-looking man, in a deep, aggravated voice.

"Uh – I want to buy an owl – "

"Of course you do! Why else would you come here? Come on lady, don't have all day!"

"Uh – " Siriussa began, not really knowing what she was doing.

"Vincent! What are you -? Your not being rude are you!" A woman, who looked equally trollish, yet seemed much kinder, marched up to the man whom Siriussa approached, and started yelling at him.

"What did I say about your attitude? Huh? Didn't we agree that everyone was going to be more positive? Didn't we – " She cut off when Siriussa cleared her throat, then she walked over to her. She pushed Vincent aside and put on a smile, "Sorry about that, you'll have to excuse my brother, he's a bit. . . anyways, can I get you anything?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, I was just looking for an owl, you see – " she started, but the lady interrupted.

"Yes, yes, and I can definitely help you with that." She said, matter-of-factly, "Follow me."

She gestured for Siriussa to follow, and headed to the back of the Emporium where there were some chairs. "Sit." She ordered.

After they both got comfy, and after the lady took what seemed like a long glance at Siriussa, she said, "So, you got a need for an owl? Well, you hit the place! You have any idea of which breed you want?"

"Well, not really, but – " she started.

"Okay, that's all right. I can deal with that." The lady interrupted, jumping on the chance to help. She then pulled a notepad from out of her robes and glared at it for a minute, before starting to interrogate Siriussa. "So, where are you from?" The lady inquired.

"The United Stated, but– "

"What's your favorite season?"

"Well, uh - I suppose it's fall. Can – "

"Would you prefer ice cream or cake?"

"Ice cream, of course."

These questions went on and on, and it seemed like forever to Siriussa. But after only ten minutes the lady said, "Ah ha. Yes, yes. I knew it from the beginning. The owl for you would have to be – the Snowy owl." The saleslady paused, looking proud and important, "Well, I'll go get you your owl, then. You wait here." She said, then got up and disappeared past some cages of owls.

It seemed like only seconds later that the saleslady came back into view with a snow white owl perched on her arm. "Meet your new _male_, snowy owl." She walked up to Siriussa, "Put out your arm now – there you go. Now give a little whistle." Siriussa whistled, and the owl jumped over to her arm and rubbed its head on her shoulder. "Oh look, it likes you already." She smiled, then continued more seriously, "Okay, now I'd suggest you give your new owl a nice, strong name; and you may want to buy a cage and some treats also, to help you bond with him more." She smiled again, as Siriussa put her hand to the owl's head and the owl nibbled it affectionately. "Well, come. Follow me and we'll pay for it." The saleslady said, motioning for her to follow.

They went back to the front of the store and Siriussa took out the handful of sickles that Pete had given her. "Okay, lets see – eight sickles please, and do you want a cage and treats?"

"I'll take some treats, sure."

"Okay, then nine sickles." The lady told Siriussa, who handed her the handful of sickles, "Well, I guess that's all then!" the lady exclaimed, after taking care of the coins, "Hope you and your owl have many good times! Thank you for coming."

"No problem." Siriussa replied, petting her owl and clutching her treats. She then turned and walked away. "I hope I have fun with you too, Ramon." She mumbled, walking out of the store.

**Flashback**

"Hello again, Siriussa. Can I come in? We need to talk." Siriussa stepped away from the door allowing Dumbledore to walk in.

"What do we need to talk about? I made my decision _weeks_ ago. We already planned it all out . . . " Siriussa rambled, leading the way to the living area and sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes, Siriussa – about that." Dumbledore said uncertainly, sitting down opposite Siriussa and looking at her with his dazed blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

Dumbledore took a long, hard glance at her, then put his head into his hand. After a minute he looked up again, "Siri, I think I may have made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked Siriussa, "What mistake?"

He looked at her with concerned eyes, "Siri. I think we need to reconsider you going to Scotland – I think it would be best – "

"What? You mean not going to Hogwarts? But why – " Siriussa interrupted. Then Dumbledore stood up and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Siri, I – " Dumbledore paused and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Siriussa stared at him in confused anxiety, "You can't go to Hogwarts anymore, Siri, it won't work out." Dumbledore finally said, looking back down at Siriussa, "I'm sorry, but you can't go to Scotland – you can't go to Hogwarts, Siri."

"But – what about my education? Where can I learn all about magic?"

"There are many schools here in the Untied States that are suitable. I can get you enrolled and you can start as soon as you are ready to."

Siriussa looked away from Dumbledore and stared at the floor, thinking, "But – I don't understand. Why can't I – " She started.

"Siri, it's too complicated for you right now. You wouldn't understand fully. But I assure you, it's for the best."

Siriussa looked at Dumbledore with very confused, deep eyes; eyes that were full of sadness and disappointment.

"I'm very sorry, Siri. But one day, I promise, you'll understand."

**End of Flashback**


	14. An Eager Ramon

_Sirius: After Azkaban_

**Chapter 14:**

_The Eager Ramon_

Siriussa sat daydreaming outside of Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor, her new owl, Ramon, flying around over head, coming down every once in a while to nibble some of Siriussa's ice cream. It was only when Ramon started nibbling at her hand, trying to get the ice cream, that she snapped out of her reverie.

"Come on Ramon, let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron before it gets dark." She called to Ramon, but he started to fly the other way, toward some less populated shops.

Siriussa followed her owl, wondering if he was going to fly away and leave her, "Ramon! Come on!" she yelled at her owl, but he seemed to be too eager to get to where he wanted to go.

When the owl stopped it was at a shop called Dervish and Banges. But Ramon only stayed until Siriussa caught up with him. He then set off again, down a road at what looked like the edge of Diagon Alley.

"Oh come on, Ramon – Please!" Siriussa pleaded. She then remembered that at the store she whistled and he came to her; so she tried that, and it worked like a charm.

Now with Ramon safe, she headed back, but didn't get too far. A man selling newspapers caught her.

"Hey miss. Want to buy a copy of the _Daily Prophet_?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks." She replied, then started to walk away. But the man wouldn't give up. He kept pestering her to buy one of his newspapers, so finally, after five minutes of refusing, she gave in.

"Thank you very much!" he yelled to her, as she quickly walked away, tucking the newspaper under her hand. But after a minute she noticed she went the wrong way, down a different street that had deserted houses up and down it.

"Oh shit," she said, turning around, "now where?"

She put her hand to shield out the sun that was now lowering steadily, and the paper fell out from under her arm.

"Man!" she said with frustration. But when she bent down to pick it up it wasn't there. She then looked up and saw where it had went immediately.

Standing in front of her was a shaggy-looking, black dog.

"Hey dog." She said, walking over to it. "You must be a stray, or at least you look like it." She commented. Ramon was now perched on a rock on the side of the road. Siriussa bent down and patted the dog.

"You know what?" she asked, even though there wasn't anyone around, "I've always liked dogs." She smiled at it, and something strange happened; Siriussa saw it smile back. But she disregarded it for the fact that it had been a long, humid day, and she was just tired.

Siriussa then made to grab for the paper, but the dog wouldn't let go. "Okay, you can have it. I didn't want it anyway."

At that moment the dog nudged her in the leg and started going off in the direction in which she had though she came from.

She whistled for Ramon, then followed the dog. In no time Siriussa was back on the familiar main road of Diagon Alley, and the dog had nudged her once again and disappeared.

"Wow, that was nice. Strange, but nice."

"Hey Siri. Who's your friend?" greeted Tom after Siriussa finally retired to The Leaky Cauldron, Ramon on her shoulder.

Siriussa smiled and looked at her owl, "Oh, this is my new owl, Ramon!"

"She's beautiful. A snowy, right?"

"Yes." Siriussa confirmed, grinning.

After a moment Tom asked, "So, you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, that'd be great." Siriussa said, after thinking about what she ate that day; her breakfast, which was pancakes and sausage, and then the little bit of icecream she had.

"So, how are you liking it here in London?" Tom asked, as Siriussa took a refreshing swig of her butterbeer.

"Hmmm-mmh. Great." She replied, after swallowing the _soothing_ beverage. "Hey, this stuff is really good. What'd you call it again?"

Tom smiled and gave a small laugh, "It's butterbeer, and your right, it _is_ really good; most people will agree."

"This stuff is beer, you say?"

"Yeah, but it's not strong at all, for human's at least. The young ones can even drink it."

"Really? Wow." Siriussa said, amazed.

"Yeah, but anyway, if you're looking for strong stuff, there's nothing I've seen that's more strong than Firewhiskey. Now that we can't sell to young ones, but of course they somehow still manage to get their little hands on it - wouldn't put it past them that most get it from that pub Hog's Head . . . dodgy place, that is." Tom rambled, and, finding that Siriussa's attention had drifted elsewhere, went to go talk to an elderly wizard on the other side of the table.

"...Yeah, there's tons of cool and weird shops there, for all ages even. It has far better selection than Diagon Alley. And plus it's the only all-wizard village in Britain." Siriussa had turned and listened intently as two witches chatted on.

"Wow Daphne, I can't believe I've been missing out! What's this place called now?"

"Hogsmeade, Gaila – Hogsmeade. It's in Scotland, near Hogwarts, where I went to school."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Well, we'll have to go then, shall we?"

"Yes, and just in time for Christmas, right – "

Siriussa turned away, thinking. This was perfect timing. A new place to go, a change. 'That would be great.' she thought happily. She was getting bored of Diagon Alley now; it didn't have anything left there for her to explore; she needed a change.

"Hey Siri, you all right there?" Tom called, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking . . . hey Tom, I was wondering - if I were to go to Hogsmeade, how would you say is the best way for me to get there?"


	15. The Three Broomsticks

_Sirius: After Azkaban_

**scared-of-mimes- **thanks for reviewing. it means a lot when people still read!

-well, everyone, here some more. sorry if i update slow. it's just, even though i _will_ finish, i don't seem to have the same heart in it.  
But either way, I meant to update earlier, but I was mistaken, because I thought I had updated this chapter earlier, and so yeah.  
You get the picture, but I guess it doesn't matter, because here it is!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 15:**  
The Three Broomsticks_

"Okay, Have a great Christmas Siri! Hope to see you here again soon."

Siriussa had just stepped into a fire with a handful of Floopowder and waved at Tom. "I will, don't worry . . . Hogsmeade!"

At that moment there was a large flash and Siriussa had started gyrating; that feeling of a hook tugging right under the naval, in full effect.

During the last weeks she had been working to get money to start her off in Hogsmeade. It was a little over a week til Christmas already. She was now officially bored of Diagon Alley, and was really excited to leave, even though she was going to miss the place.

Ramon didn't go by Floo with her because Tom wasn't sure that was safe, so Siriussa had him meet her there.

When the spinning finally subsided, Siriussa had stumbled into a room filled with fireplaces, which she inferred were all used for people to Floopowder themselves. There weren't any people there at the moment, it was early enough, she guessed. But she thought people would be Flooing anytime now, for work.

Anyway, she walked out onto the street, and even though she had seen pictures of the place in books, she let out a gasp of exhilaration. She had been taken back by how phenomenal looking the place was, and with all the Christmas decorations out it was a wonderland.

Siriussa walked around, slowly taking in the scenery. She had been in the same place for a while now, and she almost forgot what it was like to be somewhere new. But it was only about 10 minutes later that she found herself in the Three Broomsticks ordering up a Butterbeer, trying to obviate the chills that had taken over her.

You see, it wasn't just the snowy weather that made her cold. Siriussa noticed that there was a sort of chill in the air itself, and also noticed that there seemed to be a picture of Sirius everywhere she looked; it was fazing.

Also unnerving was a sign that Siriussa saw when she went to sit in a chair by the door. It read:

------ BY ORDER OF------

**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, de-  
mentors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade  
every night after sundown. This measure has been out  
in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will  
be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is there-  
fore advisable that you complete your shopping well  
before nightfall.__  
Merry Christmas!_

'Hmm' she pondered. 'Dementors raving the streets . . . looking for my brother . . . This has gone too far. I wonder how long it will be until they attain or regain him.

All this time she was sitting at the table, drinking bottle after bottle of Butterbeer, contemplating so many things.

As she decided to take a break from her drinking, her getting jaded of thinking, she got up from the table and headed toward the door. But she stopped short.

When she looked out the windows, she saw the street outside now swarming with teenage kids, she supposed were from Hogwarts, and now that she noticed, the pub was filling up rapidly too.

"Oh great, just what I needed. To listen to teens talk about how misunderstood they are, and how messed up their life is . . . "

"You think we can take some back to the common room for later, Fred? It's awfully cold, and I would love to warm up before going to bed."

"Of course Lee, when can't we?" replied Fred.

"In fact," added George, "why don't we come back later tonight, and take some to sell to people."

"Yeah," agreed Fred, "we could raise the price some, and make a nice profit."

"Moreover, " George added, with sincere seriousness, "it's perfect weather; I'm sure everyone would want some – "

Siriussa overheard all this while she stood by the window pretending to look out. But really, what she was doing was marveling what life would've been like if she had gone to Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, miss. I need to clean this table, are you all done here?"

Siriussa snapped out of her reverie, "Huh? Oh yes, sorry."

Then she squeezed her way out of the pub, into the now freezing blizzard weather outside.

She started walking again, now really studying the shops. She went into a few, one of her favorites was a joke shop called Zonko's. But other than that, she was only half-heartedly enjoying it all.

She really needed to get the task executed, whatever that truly was going to be.

Siriussa was starting to get cold again, and her feet felt like balls of ice. With the thought of some more Butterbeer in mind, she headed back to the Three Broomsticks.

After she ordered, she found an empty table to the right of a big Christmas tree.

"You ordered a Butterbeer, right?" said a woman, with a Butterbeer in hand.

"Yes, thank you." Siriussa replied, taking it.

"You were in here earlier too? Or am I mistaken."

"Oh, yeah. I was in here earlier. I just couldn't stay away from here." she joked.

"Haha, yeah. Well, I'm Madam Rosmerta."

"I'm Siri, nice to meet you."

"You too." Madam Rosmerta then looked around, out the window, smiled and nodded, then said, "Well, have a good one."

"See ya."

Siriussa opened her drink and took a generous quaff. Just then what looked like a group of teachers came in. They ordered and proceeded over and sat in front of another Christmas tree, or maybe, wait, was it the same one? She reckoned she might be going berserk, then decided to forget about it.

Then she pondered on the idea that it probably is one of the latter days before break or something, with all the happy-looking teachers and students.

Siriussa finished off her beer and a worker brought her another.

She then wondered what the teachers could possibly be talking about. They look like it's something important, or secretive. So Siriussa leaned forward and strained her ears.

Madam Rosmerta had joined the group and was speaking, "I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought . . . I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts . . . "

Madam Rosmerta went on, and Siriussa listened intently but casually to their conversation. Enquiring secretly to the conversation let Siriussa find out more personal past life things about Sirius. It was an ironic coincidence that she returned to this place, and overheard a mighty significant conversation.

It went on for a while more, until a woman with her hair in a tight black bun said that they better get back if they're dining with the headmaster.

As they left, what they said sunk in.

It didn't galvanize Siriussa much, but still, these people had to know something. This story had to be mostly accurate. Something must've gone wrong, and it must've turned on Sirius.

She sat for a while longer until she noticed, after all the drinks she had, she was now dying to eat.

So she ordered up some food, then, after eating, left to discover some place to stay.

* * *

well, review, because I will like it :P  
also, anyone who wants to, check out my other story!  
I think it's enjoyable. Sirius is coming in it, you'll see...

Love, Mary


	16. Inspiring Dreams

Sirius: After Azkaban  


_-hey everyone who's reading. I'm sorry it was late, I was just being lazy, and I guess had other priporieties before this.  
But today I thought, 'Why Not?' Good for me, right? haha, well, I don't know when the next chapter is gunna be up, but hopefully i'm gunna be nice and do it sooner than usual, but hmmmmm, let's see!_

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
**_**Inspiring Dreams**_

It wasn't too difficult for Siriussa to come across a place to stay for the night. She hadn't walked but 30 steps and she came to an Inn called Scrivenshafts.

"Well, this'll have to do." She said to herself. Then she went inside, paid for a room, found it, and passed out.

-+0+0+0+0+0+0+0-

_The owl sailed away into the night, knowing its path of travel, transporting a significant letter to a very important person._

_The sights to his destination were most beautiful. The mountains were shining with glittery snow_, _and the forest and lake brought about a sense of security in an extraordinary way. It was so peaceful. You could see the moon, and it was almost full._

_When a gigantic, wonderful looking castle came into view,_ _the owl was aware he was almost there._

_When he tapped on a window, only he knew it was the right one; because he knew precisely where to find the one and only _Albus Dumbledore.

-+0+0+0+0+0+0+0-

Just then there was a rap on Siriussa's window, and she woke up suddenly.

It was mid to early morning, around eight.

Siriussa looked around. She became aware of the queen-sized bed she had crashed into the night before, the sheets strewn about around her. She looked at the dresser across the small room; it was made of some sort of cheap wood, for sure, she thought, along with her bedside dresser and the stool and table by the window.

There was another, more agitated tap, and that time Siriussa noticed that there was something at her window.

She got up and went over to it, looking out cautiously. When she realized it was only Ramon, her owl, she figured out how to open the window and let him in.

He was most cold, but it seemed he'd enjoyed himself on the trip to the Inn because as he perched on the stool he gave a cheerful hoot and shut his eyes.

"Ramon!" Siriussa exclaimed, "You woke me up, you silly bird."

Ramon opened his eyes and rubbed against Siriussa, who had been standing next to the stool and was looking at the bird, pleased to see him. Then Ramon gave another hoot and closed his eyes again to rest.

"Aw, you must be _exhausted_. Get some rest, and I'll get some water for you."

After she set a cup of water on the table next to Ramon, she made her bed then laid down on it, trying to recall what she'd been dreaming before Ramon woke her . . .

**-Flash Back-**

_Whoosh._

_Siriussa had been sitting in her house in Missouri_ _reading the muggle newspaper when a beautiful looking bird flew into her open window, the warm soft breeze drifting into her house.She set down the paper, got up, and took the letter addressed to her off the bird, which then found a chair to perch on._

_Who could be mailing me today? _

_Instead of tearing into the letter, she began probing it carefully. She stopped suddenly, staring at a symbol that was stamped on it._

'_Oh great_, _what does he want?_' _She thought to herself, while opening the envelope. When she took out the letter, she read it heedingly._

_It had been very simple and straightforward, being merely a few sentences._

_It went,_

Don't forget, Siri, I'm always here for you to tattle to, or to ask advice to. I haven't heard from you in a while, and I just wanted to make certain you are well. Please relieve me by sending Fawkes, my bird, back.

Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

**-End of Flashback-**

Siriussa's eyes snapped open, having dozed off to sleep again. It had only been about ten minutes, but the sun was shining more brightly than before.

She then sat up quickly and started rummaging through the bed side dresser. 'Why hadn't I thought about it earlier? It's such a brilliant idea.'

"Ah-hah." Siriussa proclaimed, after she had finally found some notepaper and a pen.

"Ramon, I have a letter for you to send." She stated, slightly excited, five minutes later.

As the owl soared out the window, Siriussa had been floating on air, more than content of the idea that had occurred to her.

* * *

I hope you loved it.  
I love you if you review ;-) 


	17. Job Searching

_Sirius: After Azkaban_

* * *

-well, sorry i take way too long on updating. you have to give me credit for even keeping this story up.  
my life is very stressing at the moment, and school is taking up an enormous part of my time -- most of it, i'd say.  
i'm very sorry.  
on top of it all, this chapter isn't that long, mainly because i like to always leave a cliffhanger, and not keep dragging on, that makes my chapters shorter than other peoples. but it's interesting. next chapter, when it comes, will probably be more exciting, more informing i'd say... i promise :D  
ps- i'm trying, i really am.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
_Job Searching_**

That day went by a bit slow. Siriussa spent most of it wandering around the village, looking for any job openings that might be available. She had been searching most of the day along the snow-covered roads, not really chancing upon any place she actually wanted to be employed; keeping herself warm by stopping frequently at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

One of the jobs she had found was at a coffee place called Madam Puddifoot's, but she saw that it was mostly where couples went to hold hands and snog and she didn't want to have to be around that all day. Another place was the place called the Hog's Head, which she recalled Tom mentioning that they had fire whiskey, but she just wouldn't want to work in such a dodgy place.

After most of the day passed she had gotten quite tired, and that's when she finally found her opportunity, thus being Honeydukes. She imagined she could work there day and night; the aroma was so appealing.

When she addressed the person in charge, he informed her that they had just fired their last stock person for eating candy without paying, and that they needed someone to supersede him. She volunteered right away, being as exhausted as she was from her job search, and was given her hours.

After this Siriussa departed and went back to her hotel room, hoping against hope to discover Ramon there waiting with a response letter, but when she got there she was eminently discouraged to find her white feathery friend not present. Taking her disappointment and exhausted state with her, she went back in the village to the Hog's Head for a little spirit raising.

It wasn't completely empty there, but it was, to her surprise, very tranquil. She settled down and requested a firewhiskey. To her delight, the drink gave her a rather mirthful lift. She drank slowly and cautiously, just gazing around the room or staring into space, not really thinking at all. She was in the transitional stage from disappointed to the simulated happiness that people get from consuming too much alcohol.

As she gulped down the last of her third drink, though, the thought of Tom and her past cognitions involving copious amounts of alcohol made her decide to discontinue for the night. So after paying the old bartender, with long grey hair and beard, glared after her, she left the Hog's Head for her hotel room, conservatively being vigilant as to where she stepped so she wouldn't trip. When Siriussa opened the door to her room it seemed quite empty to her, so she laid down drunkenly and fell fast asleep. That night she uncommonly had almost completely dreamless sleep, which she was grateful for, after having so many deranged dreams in the recent past.

Early in the morning she was aroused by a noise that issued somewhere, it seemed, from near her window. When she opened her eyes groggily, the effects of the firewhiskey were settling in. She didn't feel as ill as she had in preceding experiences, for which she was very thankful, but she did have an ample headache and an abhorrent taste in her mouth.

Once she finally focused her eyes and looked over to the window, she saw that it had been left ajar all night, and after realizing this she suddenly shivered, then felt her nose freeze.

But the next second she became aware of the owl, looking quite annoyed, that was perched on the table, a letter attached to his scrawny leg. At the sight of the letter she became ecstatic, throwing off her bed covers, she hastened over to the table, stumbling over everything in her path.

She struggled with untying the letter, which made her rather discomfitted, but when she finally got it off, opened it, and began to read, all her frustration vanished - leaving in its place an emotion that had been held deep inside of her for some time.


	18. Making Plans

**Chapter18:**

_**Making Plans**_

After staring at the letter for what seemed like forever Siriussa finally set it down and, noticing her owl's look, went and got Ramon's treats and gave one to him. As he sat nibbling humbly, Siriussa started pondering her letter. For how many times she read it, she should've known it by heart, but she lacked that skill and therefore, to refresh her mind, she reread the letter:

_Dear Siriussa,_

_First of all, it's really splendid_ _to hear from you, since it's been so long. When I first __read to whom it  
__was from I wasn't sure if I read correctly. But alas, I had. I hope you are well. __Now_ _to get down to what you asked about in your letter. You enquired if you could meet me somewhere so we could talk, I believe? Well, I'd relish that, and it was lovely for you to invite me to your hotel room, but to tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of Scrivenshafts. So if you don't mind I would love for you to come to Hogwarts and we could talk over lunch. __But I'll leave it up to you which to choose, because it was your request. So I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

"Well, Ramon," Siriussa sighed, "it seems I'll be visiting that wonderful castle that I've only ever dreamed about since I was a young girl."

Ramon hooted.

Siriussa smiled at him. "Ya know," she began, "it's always nice to have someone to talk to, even if it is an owl, and I'm glad I have you."

Ramon hooted again, then flew to Siriussa and nipped her nose.

-+-+-+-+-+

After Siriussa responded to Dumbledore by telling him that she was free the following days, she went outside for a walk to get some fresh air, and boy was it fresh. The snow was falling from the sky like heavy tear drops from a spoiled child that doesn't get his way.

So the first place she went to was the Three Broomsticks, where she decided to sit up by the bar. After she ordered her butterbeer, she sat and sipped it, looking and absorbing the throng around her.

While she was drinking the last sip of her drink, someone must've fancied interest in her, because when she set her mug down a man was sitting next to her.

"Hello. I'm Derrik." He greeted her, smiling a prominent smile, showing his flashy white teeth.

"Hey." Siriussa responded, then called to a waitress and ordered another butterbeer.

"What's your name?" he persisted, after ordering a butterbeer too, then offering to pay for them.

"Why do you ask?" she enquired. She was getting sick of strange people knowing her name.

"I just want to put a name to this lovely face of yours."

Siriussa considered him, eyebrows raised. In normal circumstances anyone would love the situation she was in, but Siriussa had always protested people who based others on looks. Everybody always told her she had above average looks, but she seemed to always respond, either out loud or, for respect, to herself, that there shouldn't be an average of looks or beauty. They would insist that any guy would love to date her, but she knew they meant guys would date her for her looks, which she didn't morally agree with.

But she hadn't been approached by a guy in some time, besides recently, and she put that probably to the fact she barely went out and made herself approachable before her journey started. So when she saw this guy, who didn't look as stunningly normal or strange as any of the other people she met, she considered him. This included, after looking at this man named Derrik, wondering why the hell he'd go for her when he could get any other girl in the country - he looked so hot.

"My name's Siri." She finally said, giving in for his cunningness.

"Well, that's a very colorful name. Is it short for anything?"

She thought about this question for a second then responded, "Siria - It's short for Siria."

"Wow," he said after a minute, "I must say that name is one of a kind. I like it." And he truly looked like he meant what he said.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Siriussa spent only a tad but more of the day with Derrik, but then had to go to work. They decided to meet up later, and so after work Siriussa had him come to Honeydukes. After he bought some candy for them to share, he took her to see some awesome shops. He introduced her to shops that she hadn't ever seemed to notice or think to visit before. She had a blast.

When it started getting dark, he walked her to her hotel room and gave her his card, then wished her good night and left.

When she went up to her room, it was yet again rather chilly because of her relentless habit of leaving her window open.

Ramon was still not back yet, and she wondered how long it was going to take. After not even a half an hour later the snowy owl flew into the room with the response attached to his leg.

Since some of the fervor wore off she wasn't as hasty as she was the first time she tried to detach the letter, and it went quite a bit smoother.

She unfolded the parchment and it read:

_Dear Siriussa_,

_Fantastic! We can meet tomorrow then, and talk over lunch. Maybe I can ever give you__a tour of the  
__school if we have time and only if you'll oblige. I'll send a carriage for you to ride into Hogwarts - it'll be at the front of Hogsmeade - and I'll meet you there, in front of the school. See you tomorrow!_

_Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
_

_

* * *

_

**ps- i am sorry if you're reading this and i'm very slow at updating.  
things have been quite busy around here, even though i know that's not an excuse.  
but i guess i holded off even more when i tried to post a song fic and they rejected it.  
i was so happy and proud of that fic, and i loved it, and they turned it away like it were poisonous.  
so yeah, picture that.  
i dunno how i'm gunna do it, but i'm gunna fins some place to post it, and i'll tell you guys where to look... it was so cool!  
i'm gunna try to be as fast as i can at updating more, but i promise nothing...**

**REVIEW!**


	19. The Fortress of Dreams

It was Friday, 10:30 in the morning.

When Siriussa woke up, she smiled in spite of the less than great dreams she had of her childhood disappointments.

This will be the day of reconciliation, I hope, Siriussa thought while getting dressed in her blue jeans and olive green blouse.

Ramon was still out from the night before, but this morning he was not needed or expected at all. Siriussa was extremely glad she ended up buying an owl.

-abc123-

A little over an hour later Siriussa had gotten some breakfast already and was on her way to the front of Hogsmeade. She wasn't the least bit surprised there was a carriage when she arrived, and she didn't hesitate to step in and sit down on the bench.

Five minutes later her endless dreams were set before her eyes. The mountains, the lake, the castle, the forest, the mysteriousness, everything seemed accounted for, except her waking up in bed deeply disappointed all over again.

She got down from the carriage and the man she met when she was only 10 was standing in front of her with the warmest smile she had ever seen.

Albus Dumbledore extended his hand, "It's nice to finally reacquaint with you."

Siriussa only shook his hand and smiled back. She wasn't sure if this was really what she wanted but she resolved to go with it, yet she decided to be careful with her words and what she implied and didn't imply. Her secret adventure was going to stay secret.

"Well then," he said smoothly, turning around and opening the door to the huge castle, "welcome to Hogwarts. I think you'll find it just like everyone describes it and more. Now, how about lunch?" he asked, glancing at Siriussa.

Siriussa was standing there open-mouthed. She didn't exactly know what everyone described the beautiful castle, but she decided they probably couldn't find the proper words to get it right. "I'd love to." she responded after she shut her mouth, though she wasn't looking at Dumbledore but darting her eyes every which way, trying to absorb it all.

He took her by the elbow and led her into the Great Hall. Though it was a few days after Christmas and most of the flare was gone, the room still looked spectacular.

Siriussa didn't know it then, but her heart was melting. All these years of dreaming and wishing that something as wonderful as this could be within her sight, of getting let down early in life for her chance, her heart secretly felt like it was being let down all over again, because in all of her many dreams and fantasies she never once could imagine something as totally amazing as this. She didn't know it then, but she was going to be crying herself to sleep many days after that day.

-abc123-

The lunch was fine, the two talked about nothing in particular. Dumbledore tried to ask about her life, why she was in Britain, and everything that she didn't want to reveal, but she skated away with short answers. She thought that those answers were efficient enough, though little did she know Dumbledore was already becoming suspicious of her motives.

"So you're still by yourself these days?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"Yeah, I haven't really found anyone worth my time." Siriussa answered just as casually.

"Well, that's too bad," Dumbledore replied jovially, "because I think you'd make a great mom, though I can tell you've always been the kind of person who doesn't waste her time."

"You think so?" Siriussa asked absent-mindedly. She could care less what Dumbledore really thought of her, because she made up her mind a long time ago to dismiss his words in regards to her; She felt he could care less.

They sat for a few minutes, eating their food.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Mmm, not much, just some site seeing and such, nothing in particular." Dumbledore studied Siriussa's face, trying to read what she wasn't saying. She looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Siriussa," Dumbledore started, "I feel there's more going on here than you'd like me to think."

Siriussa was only slightly startled by his statement, but expected something along those lines, "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Albus."

"I mean you seem to have shown up in Great Britain at an interesting time, given the circumstances."

Siriussa put on her confused, innocent face and replied in a puzzled tone, "The circumstances including . . . "

"Including the break out of Sirius Black, Siri!" Dumbledore raised his voice ever-so slightly. Siriussa was taken aback, as if this was the last thing she thought she'd ever hear him say. "Alas, I have let the marbles out of the bag."

Siriussa just sat there, mouth opening and closing slowly, as if she were going to say something, then decided against it. Finally she said softly, "I'm not sure what you're trying to insinuate, Dumbledore, but I can assure you I have no affiliations with Sirius Black whatsoever."

"I didn't say you did, but I'm not going to argue, I just want you to tell me the truth." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"Why do you care, anyway? Even if I did have some kind of plan, what is your concern?"

Dumbledore was silent for a while, then answered in an evidently sincere voice, "I'm not one to plead my reasons, but I believe that I've played some kind of role in your life, whether you'd like to believe it or not, and alas, that means I feel I have obligations to your actions."

Siriussa was truthfully stunned, how could he think that? Sure, he introduced her to a few facts of life, including hope and disappointment, but what is he to say he has _obligations_ to her? What kind of bullshit is that?

Dumbledore looked at Siriussa, but she just stared at him in a sort of defensive way. "Well, now that lunch is over, are you up for a tour of Hogwarts, or would you just rather go back to Hogsmeade?"

Siriussa weighed the possibilities; stay here and pine over something that was once in her grasp and taken rapidly away by one of the most prominent man, or go back to her hotel room and brew up her hatred, then go to a bar and get wasted, she declined the latter. "I think a tour of the castle would be worthwhile." she answered.

The tour was all but mind-blowing. She never knew that there could ever be such a mystical place, and it being a school for young wizards! She couldn't help but lighten up as Dumbledore showed her the highlights of Hogwarts, including the Quidditch field and the astrology towers.

Just as her body was high above the ground, so was her soul, high off the moment.

When it became late afternoon, the tour finishing with tea in Dumbledore's office, Siriussa had finally let her guard down the slightest; Dumbledore had been staring at her politely, though she wouldn't have known the difference.

"So Siriussa, did you enjoy the tour?"

"Oh yeah, it was one of the greatest things in the world, that I've seen at least."

"Out of curiosity, why did you want to see Hogwarts?"

Siriussa just stared at him, her smile revealing great elation. When she spoke, Dumbledore didn't need to hear what she was saying, he'd already got a glimpse of what was going on in her mind; yet, it was only a glimpse. "I had a reverie or premonition or dream or, whatever it is you'd call it," she said dismissively, waving her hand, "and I felt that I should come up here and get some kind of business done, you know?" she finished in an ambiguous tone.

Dumbledore nodded, "And you have these – these _premonitions_, often?"

Siriussa was still a little out of it, but her mind was no longer palpable, "Well, I wouldn't really call them premonitions, parse."

"Then what _would_ you call them, Siri?" Dumbledore pressed.

Siriussa slipped back just enough to realize what Dumbledore was getting at, but she played it cool, "I don't know, Albus, that's the thing. It's just the work of my subconscious mind, is all. Now, should I go, or –"

Dumbledore thought he saw this coming. "Well, if you'd like to stay for dinner, I'd have no problem obliging, there's always enough room for one more." he smiled, and it took everything in Siriussa's power to not just out and out scream right in the Headmaster's face.

"As long as it's no hassle, I must say I'd very much enjoy staying for dinner." Siriussa replied, smiling.

It was very natural for her to smile, once she had to. Dumbledore couldn't help but notice how _much_ she resembled her half-brother, in more than one way. But the one thing that stood out the most were her glorious good looks, her beautiful grey eyes gleaming, her smile a perfect replica of Sirius' outstanding grin.

"Oh no, no hassle. I'm sure the house elves will be delighted to serve one more tonight. There aren't that many students here because of winter vacation, and even one more person will brighten their day." Dumbledore brought his voice down a little when he said this last part, as if the house elves were hiding in the fireplace and he didn't want them to hear him.

-abc123-

That night at dinner, Siriussa kept her guard while still playing it cool. But she had to admit, the dinner was the best she'd ever had. There weren't many students there, and only a few teachers.

"So, will you be staying tonight, Mrs. –?" one teacher asked.

"Breton . . . uh, I didn't plan to, I wasn't really invited . . . " she looked to Dumbledore.

"Alas, Siri, would you like to stay the night, it'd make me feel all the better, given you're staying at that filthy place in Hogsmeade."

"It isn't that bad, Albus."

"All the same, maybe you should stay here the night, and we can find you a better place tomorrow."

Siriussa pondered this, and decided, "What the hell, why not?"

Dumbledore lips formed a sort of smirk, but no one noticed it but Siriussa. She wondered what Dumbledore was so satisfied with, but didn't think it was that big a deal.

At least for this night she felt a little closer to her goal, but she only hoped she didn't raise any suspicions, though she knew this hope was in vain; Dumbledore was always going to suspect her for_ something_; it's in her blood.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
_note:well, same ole' same ole'. we all know the routine.  
yeah, long long time no update.  
thanks for the reviews.  
can't promise anything.  
but the one last review I got, telling me I should update, that one really motivated me to do it.  
I'm trying, I'm trying. I still have plans for the story, but nothing very outstanding. now for my other story, on the other hand.  
I have many plans, let's see how well I keep up with that one though : )_

_love the reviews. really does motivate me. : D_


End file.
